


Logical Thinking

by sylviadraft



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sansa is a good friend, everyone is happy, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadraft/pseuds/sylviadraft
Summary: Margaery Tyrell isn't one to ask for help, but when it comes to passing required classes she might make an exception. After Sansa Stark offers her older brother as a tutor, it's an offer that Margaery can't refuse.





	Logical Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MargaeryXRobb fic and my first story in a very long time. I can't get enough of these two losers! Please let me know if you have any suggestions! Enjoy!

“You don’t understand this class is going to kill me.” Margaery Tyrell collapsed onto the couch with a dramatic sigh, her brown curls flying every which way around her face. From her spot at the desk, Sansa rolled her eyes silently, before closing her laptop and turning around. 

“Alright let’s be rational Margaery, I’m sure it’s not going to kill you-”

“No it is!” The older girl whined to her friend. “My advisor said it’s good practice for the LSATs but I’m horrible at it! I’m going to fail my testing and all my schooling is going to be for waste. I should just change majors now. Say goodbye to my defense attorney dreams, look there they go!” She pretended to wave at her fleeting hopes. Sansa sighed again. 

“Let’s just take a deep breath.” The redhead walked over to where her dejected roommate was lying. “One class doesn’t mean you’re going to fail the LSATs. Think of it as practice, now you know that you’re going to have to study logic problems!”

“Stupid fucking math, why do I have take math anyway. I’m pre-law, I’ll have accountants and whatnot.” Margaery groaned. “It wouldn't be so bad except Renly is just as confused in the class as I am.” She mused, remembering the confused look on Renly’s face as their professor passed back homework. 

“You should’ve seen his face today Sans, you would’ve lost it.” Margaery’s moping quickly turned to giggles and soon enough Sansa was laughing along at her impressions of Renly. 

The two girls had met the year before after an unfortunate situation involving a certain demon-like blond boy. Thankfully the boy hadn’t lasted, but the girls found their mutual respect for one another only grew. Margaery was the quick-talking, outgoing, pre-law student to Sansa’s shy, daydreaming personality. Soon enough the girls were best friends and the following year they had decided to rent an apartment off-campus together. 

“We should do something this weekend, after the game! We could go out.” Margaery suggested. 

“You know I hate your pre-law friends,” Sansa replied. She had returned to her homework, the sound of keys clacking managed to both sooth Margaery and remind her of the work she was avoiding. 

“You don’t hate all of them! We go out with Renly all the time!”

“Renly doesn’t count and you know it.” Now it was Margaery’s turn to roll her eyes. Her friend did have a point, Renly Baratheon and Margaery had known each other since middle school.

“Fine okay, we won’t go out with the pre-laws. We can go out with Jeyne and Shae! I haven’t seen them in ages.” 

“I suppose I would be fine with that. But before I go out this weekend I have to get my work done, and so do you. Now stop distracting me I have an essay to get done.” Sansa said.

Margaery stuck out a tongue at her friend’s back, but silently admitted that Sansa was right. With one last dramatic groan she shuffled to her room, checking off her assignments in her head while she unpacked her bag. She sat down at her desk and quickly began to organize her work. Margaery liked to work in almost complete silence, the echo of Sansa’s music through the wall was enough to keep her focused. 

She had been working on a “Westerosi Common Law” essay for just under an hour when someone knocked on her door, before she could react Sansa was pushing her way into the room. 

“I’m hungry.” The redhead whined. 

“Sansa it’s...4:30 in the afternoon.” Margaery replied after checking the time on her phone. Sansa simply pouted in response. 

“Can you wait another half an hour? I’ve almost finished my outline.” After a second or two of contemplation, Sansa decide the arrangement would suffice. 

“As long as I chose where we go, I’ve been craving french fries all day.” 

 

Forty-five minutes later Sansa was banging on her door again and soon enough the two girls were headed out the door. The weather was unusually cold for an early September day, in King’s Landing no less. Margaery pulled at her velvet skirt, wishing she had opted for pants. As the two girls walked off campus and into downtown, Margaery appreciated the slight changing of the leaves. She would never admit to it, but sometimes she actually preferred the autumn season here over summers in Highgarden. 

“Robb was being such a pain in the ass the other day...” Sansa chatted on about which family member had caused her problems recently. As much as Sansa complained about her family, Margaery knew deep down that the girl loved them with all her heart. Margaery couldn’t help but feel a slight ache in her chest, the Tyrell’s loved each other, there was no doubt about that. However, she and her brothers were spread farther apart in age than the Stark’s were and thus spread farther apart in location as well. There were times when Margaery couldn’t help but wish for the sort of sibling camaraderie Sansa had been graced with. 

“I had half a mind to tell my mom, but then Robb would have been an ass about that too.” 

“It’s probably because he’s going pre-law, I hear there’s all sorts of bad people in the program.”

“Oh hush you,” Sansa gave her friend a playful push. “I still can’t believe you’ve never seen Robb. I mean pre-law is big program but it's not that big.” 

Margaery shrugged in reply as they turned into the restaurant. The inside of Martell’s was (thankfully) warmer than outside and Margaery found her mood improving. 

“You should come to Highgarden for fall break. It would certainly be warmer than Winterfell.” Margaery said as she slid into a booth. 

“And break my mother’s heart? I wish I could but Arya’s been texting me nonstop about her fencing tournament that weekend. Sometimes I think she actually misses me. Can you believe that?” 

Margaery’s reply was cut short as their waitress took their drink orders and listed the specials. Sansa ordered water, while Margaery, still shivering, decided on a hot apple cider. 

“I can think of few things more surprising.” Margaery replied. “Ugh Sansa what am I going to do about this stupid logic class. I need at least a B to remain competitive for law school.”

“I could ask Robb if he knows anyone in the class, maybe you could start a study group?” Sansa offered. 

“It’s worth a shot, I’ll take any help I can get at this point.” Margaery sighed. 

The girls were about halfway through their meal before Sansa heard back from her brother.

“That’s weird, Robb said he’s in the same class.” Sansa looked at her phone. “He says he’s acing it, typical perfect Robb.” She paused as another text came in. “Or maybe not so perfect Robb. He wants to know if you’re in Common Law, apparently it’s kicking his ass.”

“Common Law is kicking his ass but he’s getting an A in that stupid logic class?” Margaery asked incredulously. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. He said he’ll trade tutoring you in logic for tutoring him in common law.” Sansa continued reading. “Here, I’m texting him your number so you can talk to him.” 

A few minutes later Margaery felt her phone buzz as a text from Robb Stark came through. 

“Thank you so much Sansa! God I hope this works out.” Margaery felt the last remaining tension ease out of her chest. 

“Pay me back by splitting a lemon cake with me?” Sansa batted her eyelashes causing Margaery to giggle. 

“I suppose it’s the least I can do...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robb was more than a little surprised when Sansa texted him out of the blue. Not that passing conversation was unusual between the two eldest Stark siblings, but he had assumed she was still mad at him after the poorly worded comments he made last week. 

**Sansa** : I have a question for u about a class

**Robb** : Shoot

**Sansa** : My roommate is having trouble with Logic 302 do u know anyone in it?

Robb almost couldn’t believe his eyes. Did he know anyone in it? He sat in the row behind Margaery, she walked past him every single day. Though in her defense, Robb had only officially met Margaery once and at a hospital no less. Robb shook off the unpleasant memory and typed back his reply. 

**Robb** : Yeah, I’m in the class

**Sansa** : Holy shit Margaery is like failing, she needs help

**Robb** : I’ll trade tutoring for that if she can help me in common law

**Sansa** : I’m sending you her number thanks Robb!

Robb shrugged and typed out a meeting suggestion before throwing his phone back on the bed and returning to the paper he was writing. When the phone beeped, he ignored it, choosing to reread his last paragraph over again. 

“Something just isn’t right...” He mumbled to himself. For a brief moment he thought about walking to Theon’s room and asking for proofreading help, but he decided against it. He could ask Jon for help, but he had heard Ygritte’s soft laughing coming through the wall. Which usually meant moans were bound to start any minute now.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Ygritte’s high voice could be heard. 

“Oh...Gods! Jon Snow!”

“Oh gods Jon Snow indeed” Robb thought to himself. The sounds were enough to finally propel him out of his room and over to Theon’s bedroom. 

“Oi, Theon. Open up.” Robb pounded on the door of his oldest friend. Theon Greyjoy had grown up just down the road from the Stark’s and the two boys had been fast friends. 

“Jon sexile you again?” Theon opened the door with a smirk. “Y’know it seems the only time you want anything to do with me is when Jon and Ygritte are getting it on.” Theon made a lewd gesture. “Someone might get the wrong idea.”

Robb rolled his eyes and push past Theon and into the room. Flinging himself onto the bed with a sigh.

“I thought the point of an apartment was that no one could get sextiled.” 

“That’s where you were wrong Stark, you can always get sextiled. Ugh hey Mr. Poli-Sci I need your help with this reading. Why do I need to know this shit anyway.” Theon glared at the book on his desk. 

“Because criminal justice inherently intails the law?” Robb rolled his eyes but picked up the textbook. Theon had wanted to become a detective ever since sixth grade, when his older brothers were tragically murdered. Robb also wanted to worked in criminal justice, but as a public defender or district attorney. His father’s love for honor and justice had motivated him in more ways than he cared to admit. 

“Alright Theon, this isn’t that difficult. It’s just explaining court policies in early Westeros. Here, there’s a section on trial by combat I think you’d find interesting!” Robb said hopefully and quickly thrust the book under Theon’s nose. 

Theon scoffed, but took the book back nevertheless. Robb sat, staring at the ceiling for a few moments. 

“I’m tutoring Margaery Tyrell in logic.” Robb said nonchalantly, he heard a loud thump as Theon dropped his book. 

“Fucking shit-”

“It’s not a big deal.” Robb insisted, with little impact. 

“You’re going to bring Margaery Tyrell into my house? What did I do to deserve a friend like you Robb Stark-”

“Woah, slow down. There is no way I’m bring her here, especially after your little performance there.” Robb put his hands up to placate Theon. 

“You’re a buzzkill you know that?” Theon glared at Robb, who looked sheepishly back at him. 

“What are you gonna do?”


End file.
